Decepticons Downtown
by MeowthTwo
Summary: Summary: Barricade enlists the help of a human gang to kidnap Mikaela and Sam and get back at the Autobots. Not that he needs to, but it has possibilities.
1. Chapter 1

Decepticons Downtown

Disclaimer: Transformers belong to Hasbro and Takara, and the film to Paramount, I'm just playing in their swimming pool for the moment.

Pairings: Sam X Bee, Sam and Mikaela.

Summary: Barricade enlists the help of a human gang to kidnap Mikaela and Sam and get back at the Autobots. Not that he needs to, but it has possibilities.

Setting: movieverse.

Dedication: To all those with loved ones coming up for parole.

Rating: M possibly for some chapters but not the first

In a deserted warehouse, 3 men sat around a table. Another kept watch round the corner with a gun. At the head of the table crouched a sinister figure with red eyes and big hydraulic hands -Barricade.

A little figure with spindly arms and blue eyes sat by him-Frenzy.

They were discussing important matters.

"You see, I think you and me we can do businees together. We can do the fine work, grab the kids and you do what you do, just send a message that they're alive, say to leave a lot of money at a certain place and you can have all the fuel or anything else you want. We could even say we'd give them back and then just move on or change the rules again. Just give us our cut."

"I mainly want revenge." said Barricade. "These two humans have been annoying me, particularly the boy, whom I thought would be easy to overcome in battle and extract information from. You can keep some of the money from the Ransom."

"The girl is very dangerous with an electric saw, said Frenzy. "She knows a lot about mechanics and, I have to say, is not stupid. The boy is ugly."

"But the main thing we have to sort out is how to get them away from their Autobot friend."

"Ah well, I think I can help you with that. You see, my boy goes to the same school…."

Miles was walking down the street when he met a school friend.

Craig Collins was the sort of guy you'd see as the good cowboy in the movies. He had blond curly hair like an angel and blue eyes, not baby blue but with a hint of turquoise, like the sea, so that, as one of Mikaela's girlfriends had remarked, "If you gazed at them long enough, you could surf on them."

("Not that I think he's any competition," Sam had said when he reported the remark to Miles, "I mean, he always has the latest gadget, but he's not in the football team, he's too much into Conspiracy theories, he's too perfect and just a bit too weird.")

Miles liked Craig however. He was one of his little gang who met to discuss the environment, aliens and various other things that some of the kids at school would just laugh at. They didn't just meet up as well. They researched things, they collected evidence, they campaigned, they interviewed people, they wrote letters, and they connected with a group downtown who had parties with food and made videos. Craig had invited him to his birthday party too.

"Hi Miles.!"

"Uh, Hi Craig, I wanted to tell you something, I don't think I can come to your birthday party on Wednesday, you see, it's my parents wedding anniversary and they kind of want me there."

"Oh that's all right bro, I wanted to see you about that, someone sold me this X- box for 50 and Dad gave me a new one from the shops so could you take this one, there's some games too, and I've brought round a bag of things you could share with your friends, and if you could just spare a few minutes to come up to the Lookout hill with me there are some great crop circles I wanted to show you."

"Uh, well, right on." If he shared some things with Sam, surely he wouldn't mind waiting a bit.

So Sam found an X box 360 with a plastic bag of goodies on his doorstep with a note:

"Sam buddy, gone to see some crop circles, here's some stuff for you and a friend to enjoy."


	2. Chapter 2 A Can of Oil and a PP3

A Can of High-Grade and a Party Pack of Reefs

"It's strange that Miles didn't come in," said Sam, "but at least he's left us a bag of stuff. Hey, alcopops! I shall drink these upstairs!"

"Sam!" called Bumblebee from outside, sounding the horn.

"What - don't be a party - pooper, there's some for you too, 5 litres of Castrol GTX!" called Sam. He took the can out and waved it out of the open upstairs window to show it to Bee, along with the drinks, a PartyPack of orange Reefs.

"Yes, I can consume all that. I don't think you can drink all the others."

"You're challenging me to a drinking contest? You're on pal!"

There was a beep.

He turned around and his computer had switched itself on. By itself? No, surely Bumblebee must have known how to do it via a signal.

Why was his Autobot friend so anxious to speak to him? He opened up a page with a password, typed Bee's com-signal and typed:

"What's up?" on an e-mail. A reply came back.

"Sam, you're in danger! That bag's alive!"

"What, you think it's a Decepticon? I don't think so. It says "Currys" on it," he said to Bee who had transformed in broad daylight and appeared at his window, cannon at the ready.

Well, no-one was about. It was Sunday and they were all watching a movie or the big game. He dropped the can into Bumblebee's waiting hand.

"There's a signal coming from it."

"O.K." Sam looked in the bag. "There's an X-box 360 in it. They use signals." He took it out and plugged it in.

Then he remembered about Simmons saying, back at the Hoover Dam, how all their technology was engineered from Megatron and the All Spark had affected an X-box similar to this one when he had run into a car and dropped it in Mission City. Possibly it was the same one. This thought made him back off a bit.

He knocked the cap off the bottle on the edge of his computer desk as he'd seen his Dad do downstairs and had a drink. It was like orange soda.

"What're we gonna do?"

"Talk to it." Bee fired off a databurst of greeting in clicks, whirrs and beeps. "I won't shoot if you don't, please don't, high energy sources here."

"Won't it start firing missiles at you?" Ridiculously, Sam was spreading out his hands to stop them hitting his friend. The alcohol was taking effect already.

"I sincerely hope not. I'm talking Sparkling."

Sam looked at his drink. "Mine def'nitly is, but I don't think yours is buddy. Bubbles're not great in fuel lines, Mikaela says."

"No Sam, 'Sparkling' is the word we use for a baby robot. Which I think this is. Still dangerous but it seems to understand - it's not firing."

X-bot made the wake-up X-box noise and showed a missile on a tiny launcher, along with its little arms and legs and a red light.

Sam gasped and his eyes widened "Nononono, I'm not your enemy!"

"Please don't hurt my young human friend, he's soft, he could play games with you," Bumblebee sent. It put the missile away.

"What're you saying to it?" Sam asked, and Bee translated the last two databursts into English from Cybertronian for him.

"He could?" said X-bot. "Could - you - play - games?"

It had interfaced with the computer and learned English in 5 seconds.

"Yes I can" said Sam, trying to think what games he had. Were PC ones compatible?

"There are some in there." It indicated the bag.

Sam cautiously approached the bag and found Halo 3, Medal of Honour, Ace Combat 6, Black Hawk Down, Grand Theft Auto and Batman Gotham.

He put the bottle down and attached X-bot to the T. V. and the controllers. They started playing the first game, Bumblebee via computer link, and Sam passed out some party food from the bag, donuts, party pizzas, Jalapenos, chilli cheese nuggets, peperamis Oreo cookies and home-made brownies.

Bumblebee only had one Jalapeno as they were slightly gooey and no cream donuts, only a rainbow sprinkle one and a chocolate one with his can of oil, then he transformed back into being a Camaro. Sam called Miles:

"Hey bro I need your ass back here pronto, the bag you left me has got an alien X-bot in it and he wants to party!"

This brought Miles rushing back.

Craig said he had some chores to do and some things to chase up and enough party food at home.

Bumblebee was glad, he had met Miles but Miles had told him Craig was conspiracy sensitive and he did not want his cover blown to the whole neighbourhood by a panicked teen yelling that the government was sending a secret weapon against them. That way lay the police and possibly the ice-guns, and anyway he did not want to upset a young boy and a sensitive baby X-box.

They settled down to some serious gaming, eating and drinking. By the time Miles got back Sam was on his third bottle of Reef and all the colours from the games were coming back to his eyes prismed and bright like rainbows and sunsets.

It was like he really could fight giant robots, jump off a skyscraper, find the magic sword, save the world single-handed - and that they could win a war together.

X-bot was happy to go off with Miles, led by his hand down the stairs, for more X-box games and a promise to meet up with his new Cybertronian friend later, as Miles had chores to do as well, and home-study and he wanted to tell everyone in the group about the new crop circle and write it up.

Sam went out front to wave him off. 'Now why were there two figures of Miles and two yellow and black Camaros? Come to think of it, why have I chosen a car in such bright colours?' he thought.

He put out a hand to the hood to steady himself.

Ah yes, he hadn't. It had chosen him.

"Sam?" Bumblebee opened his door as Miles faded out of view. Sam didn't nearly fall on him like this when they were not in battle.

Sam got in. It seemed the right thing to do. Or was it? Somewhere alarm bells were going off. He shouldn't be in the car like this. He backed off from the steering wheel.

"Sam, are you O.K?"

Suddenly Sam realized he wasn't. He couldn't stay upright and he was going to be sick. He opened the window, stuck his head out and blew chunks all over the lawn.

Bumblebee called Ratchet emergency-wise. He didn't feel too well himself but he had to save Sam. Being able to analyse the atmosphere inside and outside his cab he lowered the other window to get rid of the smell. It was acidic and overpowering.

Ratchet's voice came over the radio on speaker.

"What's the emergency Bumblebee?"

"Sam's leaking and I think he's going off-line."

"Breathing?"

"Uh-" Bumblebee tried to get at the data from his scanners.

"Concentrate soldier, do you detect any chest movement? Is there more carbon dioxide near him?"

"Yes." Now able to access his scanners, Bumblebee databursted Sam's life sign stats to Ratchet.

"See if you can get him to lie on his side."

"Sam, lie on your side!"

Sam did. It seemed strange but an easy command to obey, and he drained out.

"Sorry Bee," he gasped out as everything seemed to be spinning.

"Are you crashed?"

"No."

"Thank Primus for that! I'm coming!"


	3. Chapter 3 Rescue

-1Chapter2 Rescue.

Ratchet arrived with his sirens blaring but not with full-on lights as it was daylight.

"Get him in my back quickly!"

Bumblebee could only do this by mean of his hologram, and it was difficult to control his arms and legs, but he managed to get Sam out.

"What's the difference between your back and mine?" he asked.

"Oxygen, water, aspirator,"

"What's that?"

"Little vacuum cleaner for vomit. Watch, I'll show you."

As his alt form was an ambulance, Ratchet had two holograms of driver/paramedics, one male, one female in green and yellow coveralls, the female a pretty brunette, the male one a young blond guy with silver rimmed spectacles, who could double as Ratchet himself. This one checked Sam over, though it was really Ratchet scanning from the vehicle, got the aspirator, a little glass jar and suction pump with clear plastic pipes, and cleaned some of the vomit out of his throat, then they quickly and efficiently got him onto the stretcher and into the back of the ambulance.

Suddenly Bumblebee found he was being scanned too.

"And you've been on the Hi grade!!"

"Is that bad? I feel I could go 300 miles an hour!"

"Well you don't need to. I thought you were more responsible! Where did you get it?"


	4. Chapter 4

Decepticons Downtown chap 4.

The School Bus.

A/N: Warning: mention of vomit.

Next morning Sam met Miles to go into School on the bus. Miles was exuberant:

"Well this should be the last time I have to travel in this way! Tonight Dad is taking me round to the junkyard to chose my own car, Craig's Dad says he'll help repair anything and I can take Carissima to see the crop circles."

"Carissima! I'm still perplexed how you managed to land a girl with that sort of name!"

"Hey, Carissima's all right - and don't call her Carrie."

"No, she's definitely not a Carrie! And she's better than Star Storm, or Rosa May."

Miles tended to get the sort of girlfriend who shared his interests or thought he was "safe." And they usually weren't into fashionable clothes or pretty hair. Carissima just luckily fell into both categories, she was one of Mikaela's friends with dark eyes and crinkly hair the colour of taffy. She was left out of some groups because she liked things like the environment and taking photos of UFO's, and she didn't always have designer labels but could look smart and clean- she had also got some low grades, but at least she did not want him to join a commune or build an Armageddon store in a fortified camp like the last two.

"She lets me call her' Sima," said Miles dreamily, ignoring Sam's slightly insulting remarks, then he caught on.

"Don't knock Star or Rosa, they just had different interests!"

"I don't mind a girl having different interests, I just don't want my bro' sucked into a suicide pact camp!" said Sam.

"Carissima's not like that, she's the Real Deal," said Miles, "We're going to campaign for more green spaces, not golf courses, and Urban Renewal together. And Saving the Whale, and Reducing Third-World poverty. And Peace in the Middle East. World Peace in fact."

"Yeah, well, we all want that," said Sam, thinking of his recent battle experiences. "Just add World Justice and World Freedom and World self-sufficiency and we might start getting into World Survival."

Mile's next words got him worried, as in his post-drunk state he was extra sensitive.

"Your Mikaela said she'd come with us to see a crop circle."

"Oh yes and by _us_ you mean _whom_ ?"

"Well, there's Craig Collins -"

"Yes!" ('Too handsome guy who acts as if he's loaded,' thought Sam angrily, 'dirty blond curly hair and sharp blue-grey eyes')

"Chuck Taylor,"

"Oh Chuck Taylor's all right."

Sam had once recommended Chuck Taylor to Bumblebee as a model for a hologram, he looked so innocent. He had blond hair like Miles only shorter, and deep blue eyes. He wanted to be a photographer and newspaper reporter.

"And Scott Southwood,"

"Scott Southwood!" exclaimed Sam. He looked like a Movie star, he had dark hair and blue eyes, and was big so he was in the football team. The only things not going for him were that he was camera-mad and went round with Miles and his gang, was Chuck's friend and was quiet.

"And Woodrowe Walker ,"

"Woodrowe Walker, he's never done a day's work in his life, he gets girls to do his homework for him, a different girl every week . He's got dark hair and eyes, he's slim, tall, arrogant.-"

"And Chris Carter."

"Chris Carter - brown hair brown eyes, hm. Not surprised, I don't remember his face."

"No-one ever does, that's why he's coming with us. And the girls, Coral Costello, Debbie Truebear, Ethel Turner and Carissima Estoyo. And Mikaela." Miles finished counting them off on his fingers.

Sam's mind was whirling and he clutched at the bus seat. Was Mikaela disgusted with him? Why would she go off with others without even calling him?

"Did she call for me yesterday?" he said in a stunned voice.

"Who? Oh you mean Mikaela, yeah, she came round when I came back to check on you."

"You came back? "

"Yeah, X-bot started freaking out, he needed another "chat" with your car," said Miles quietly, "Your Mom said you were asleep."

"Ah yeah," said Sam in his usual voice, "sparkling communication, Bumblebee's good at that."

"Hello, Earth to Sam!" Miles flicked the first two fingers of each hand as speech marks, "We are on the 'school bus' . Try and keep the alien-speak to a minimum."

"O.K. " said Sam sheepishly looking around, but apart from a few tittering guys behind them, everyone was just interested in their own conversations.

"Well yeah she came round," said Miles after checking out those around them too. "She said she'd meet you after School."

"O.K., great," Sam clung to this promise like an inner tube on a sea of storms.

"And Sam, I'm real sorry for getting you into trouble yesterday, 'sthere anything I can do to make up for it?"

Sam thought. It had been difficult to get up, get ready and catch the school bus at the end of the drive with a load of 6th graders, but another hurdle lay ahead.

"Miles, can you see me into school?" He said surreptitiously.

"What d'you mean, hold your hand?"

Sam thought through what last week had been a walk in the park. Going through the roiling crowds at the gate, into the school yard, dangerously populated with gangs like Trent's, eager to seize on anything unusual, the banging lockers, the maze of corridors and the wrath of Mr Dyson if you were late.

"No Miles, just get me into home room. That's your forfeit for bringing me the booze."

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

"Hey, Ladiesman 217, can I buy your sextant?"

Sam looked around as they settled in for the last study period.

Mikaela? Would she make such a cheap joke? Or one of the other girls?

Getting to the homeroom had been a homerun, not that he had many homeruns, but with Miles to help he had got there, dumping his Strokes top in his locker on the way.

Then the pain, flashing lights and distorted vision had set in. He had winged it through two hours as Mr Dyson had done a pop quiz and Sam found he could guess lots of things off the top of his head even in hangover dizziness. He did not think he could get through the day, but found he had.

Actually it was her, trying to get his attention. Other girls giggled but she looked towards the outside window and spread her hand to indicate "meet me outside in five." Then she put her hand up.

"Sir, can I go early? I'm feeling sick!" She said clutching her stomach.

"Can't it wait 15 minutes?" asked Mr Dyson.

Her hand moved up to her throat and she started making choking noises. It was always like this the first week of her period.

Sam was alarmed.

" Oh all right then" said Mr Dyson.

Mikaela ran from the room to mass giggles. Sam got up to follow.

"No Sam, she is quite capable of being sick by herself," Mr Dyson slapped down his little hammer. "Now if you'll open your books at page 643-"

Sam felt despair as Trent's hand on his shoulder pulled him back down into his seat.

Mikaela ran to the toilets. She was not often sick, just round this time of the month, but today an extra thing had been making her nervous, this was the day the parole board was sitting, and she had to be able to ring her Mom before the end of school to see if her dad was really going to get his parole. She ran out to the toilets, just in time and threw up down the first empty pan.

She got a bit on her top but it wasn't too bad.

She was wearing her new top today and in honour of the hopeful occasion and for helping her round the house, her Mom had got her new trainers.

It was these two things that the girl gang waiting outside the toilets latched onto.

"Got yourself all icky then?" the leader said with mock sympathy.

"Nike Airs! I need them!"

They made a grab for her legs and arms at the same time but did not want to get too near the sick on her top, which was to her advantage. She dodged and managed to get to the lockers. In a quick movement she got out her school bag and jacket but they grabbed her, shoved her hard against the lockers and got one trainer off her foot. Fighting back with teeth, nails, feet and fists Mikaela took the other one off and ran out barefoot.

Back in class, Sam felt a vibration in his pocket. Surreptitiously he had a look at his phone-was this an unknown contact? He did not know any B's -then he realised. His car was sending him an email.

"Mikaela's in danger ! Come out quickly!"

He started. How on Earth could he get out early? He would have to rely on his wits. Sam felt they had deserted him at the moment.

Mr Dyson's eagle eyes had seen the cell phone though.

"Mr Witwicky, you know you are not allowed your cell on in class. Perhaps it is an emergency?"

Mr Dyson was not an uncaring teacher. Sam had seemed distracted all day long and now he looked stricken. "A family crisis you kept it on for? Is that it?" he now asked.

"Ye-yes." Sam thought quickly. "It's Uncle George, he's been taken into hospital and Mum wants me to take her in to see him. Dad's at work - "

"O,K,, I believe you, thousands wouldn't, just take your books and I want 2 pages on "Loneliness and it's Social Effects" by Friday!"

Sam grabbed his books and ran out.

Mikaela had reached the school car park. Her hair was down, sticking to her face, which was scratched, and her feet were scratched and bleeding. They surrounded her with a wall on one side before she could get to the cars - where was Sam?

"Ah nowhere left to run! Gimme that trainer!" The girl lunged for the trainer and Mikaela hit her with it.

"Ooh look at that temper, we'll get you in the end, bitch!"

A car horn sounded and they jumped back as a flash of black and yellow swept between her and her protagonists. The one holding the sneaker dropped it and they ran.

"Sam!" She ran to the dark figure in the driver's seat. How had he got here so quickly? The car park had been deserted when she came out. The door opened for Mikaela and the green-eyed guy got out of the car, picked up her trainer and presented it to her.

"Your foot covering, Mikaela?"

"Bumblebee!"

"Yes!" The figure changed to a blue-eyed blond with black streaks in his hair, Bumblebee's usual hologram at the moment, with the same concerned/pissed look on his face. "Sam said I should practise a hologram of him for emergencies. It came in useful.

You are hurt. I wish I could take you home, but I'm still on curfew till 1600 hours. Another hour."

"But you came here?" She sat in him to put the trainer on.

"That was without a passenger. I can trust myself if it is just me. I want to be here for Sam, but I'm not breaking Ratchet's curfew carrying a human," the hologram's face reddened in a blush. "I drank as well. Sam's Mom wanted to go shopping in me. I had to refuse to start. She wants to make it up to him - she even went off on her bike and bought party food, so she could show him, she said, how good a party could be without alcohol, she left it in here. Judy's making home-made potato salad and fried chicken and all the things he likes- she's good."

"Don' worry about me, Bumblebee, I'll just go and catch the school bus home," said Mikaela, putting on her other trainer. "Or someone else will take me home. It's not even as far home from here as from the lake. I could walk -"

"You are _not_ walking home from here with leaking feet, even if I have to call Ratchet-"

"No, he'll know you've broken your curfew then, don't get into trouble for me, Bee, I'll be all right."

She stroked and squeezed his steering wheel, then got up and went over to the school bus stop, which was up a small side street beyond the school car park fence.

A man drove up in a red Ferarri. She admired it's lines but then realised he was talking to her. She vaguely recognised him.

"Do you want a lift home?" He asked, then paused, and spoke again in a more menacing tone.

"GET in the Car! " he said.

He was pointing a gun at her chest.

Sam looked out, but couldn't see Mikaela or Bumblebee.

He had to go the bathroom, he'd been feeling like this all day and it would not wait. It was a real downsider to getting drunk, he determined that when he became legally of age to drink he would stay within five minutes of a bathroom. This _stank._

Outside the toilets, similar to Mikaela but unknown to him, he got cornered by Trent.

"Hey _Ladiesman!"_

"_Trent, _give it a _rest! _How did you get out so early?"

"Dead easy, football practise! I'm doin' you a favor!"

"That'd be a fine day!" Sam responded.

"Wall, I could say, how'd you get such an expensive new car? You didn't start with that one, you had a beat-up piece of crap Camaro. How did you get hold of the latest model?"

"I sold the things on E-bay. They went like hot cakes, and for a mint!"

" Really?_ Who to?"_ Trent pressed him against the wall.

Sam had researched who might buy his Grandad's effects on the World Wide Web.

"Oh, people interested in 19th Century seafaring tools, The Smithsonian, Nansun School, Uk, Greeenwich Maritime Museum, UK, Science Museum 'The Arctic experience…."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Whatever, well you know what I _don't care! _Just you got a decent set of wheels there, you look after it."

"Oh don't worry I will," Sam said, trying to get out from his arms but look cool. "What's up?"

"I want to warn you about Mikaela." Trent said.

"Oh not you as well as Miles, she's the real deal!"

"Oh yeah? Well let me tell you for a fact, she's unstable. Take my advice man, leave well alone."

Sam felt his face go red and balled his fists.

"What d'you mean?"

"I just saw her, Miss do-a-180-in-3-seconds Mikaela, getting into a Ferarri with some other guy."

"You're kiddin me?"

"Nope, saw it with my own eyes."

Trent pointed at them with his first two fingers then turned his hand and prodded Sam with them. "So, take it from me man, she's run out on both of us. We're well rid. I'd find myself another girl if I were you.."

He poked him in the chest with one of his meaty fingers, flipped him the bird, and let him go.

Sam ran out to the school car park.

This time Bumblebee was there, sounding his horn, and he threw himself into his front seat in relief

"Bee!" He took a few big breaths, holding the steering wheel for dear life. "Mikaela's gone off with a guy in a Ferrari."

"Yes. He had a gun, I scanned him. I was trying to get to them when you put your head out last time but I could not get to the road. So I sounded my horn , I'd told you. I didn't know whether to come to help you or her. In no time, she was gone."

"Please let's go after her Bee."

"I think Ratchet would understand it's a matter of life or death. Let's go."

So they burned rubber out of the school car park.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Mikaela had her mobile on. Although he could not answer it, Bee could track it and her life signs. A Ferrari was an unusual car for those roads, particularly with a man an a girl passenger up front at that time of day.

"I wouldn't have a Ferrari, not much of a trunk, you couldn't go on holiday in one, said Sam.

"I'm glad of that," said Bumblebee.

They trailed Mikaela to the highway.

For a few seconds Michaela thought about pushing down the gun and running as she'd been taught in self-defence. He was too near though, he'd taken her by surprise, and she couldn't be sure he wouldn't react quickly and still hit her. She had felt frozen, compelled to obey him, and sat in the passenger seat, hoping for a future opportunity to escape.

"Don't try anything," said the man, "I'm not afraid to use this! Fasten your seatbelt!"

When she fumbled it he swapped the gun to his other hand, not taking his eyes off her, and did it up. He was obviously just as good with the gun in either hand. By the time she was ready to say anything he had started the car and spun off up the road, 0-60 in seconds. He still held the gun in as it went past 80 on the highway.

"My boyfriend'll come after me" she said, he was supposed to be meeting me, and my Dad when I don't come home!" Mikaela said.

"Your Dad's in jail!" Snapped the man. She jumped as if hit by a bullet. He had obviously done his research.

"And your boyfriend'd better keep away and not call the police if he knows what's good for him! Call him on the phone!"

She got out her purse and punched up the number

"This is Mikaela Banes-"

The man impatiently clicked the gun at her.

"Sam! Keep back and don't call the police!"

"Mikaela 're you ok?

"He-he 'll shoot me if we're followed, I think he means it Sam, just stay away , tell Mom I'm all right-"

"Hey, is that him, coming up our back?" The man took the phone off her, pocketed it, turned the gun away and shot out of the window at the yellow Camaro approaching in the mirror.

Unfortunately Bumblebee had put on a burst of speed when he spotted the Ferrari and he did not have time to back off when Sam said to.

"No!" Mikaela slipped out of her seat belt and grabbed the wheel. But what to do next? This was no seventies car chase where you could hit the handle and get out the door, it was centrally locked.

The man was aiming for Bumblebee's tires. He shot one, and she heard him squeal as they faded out of the mirror, heading for the lethal drop at the edge of the road!


End file.
